


The Howling

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Halloween, Holidays, Horror, M/M, Male Slash, Poetry, Prose Poem, Slash, Violence, Wolves, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-17
Updated: 1999-02-17
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Benny and Ray are in the woods while Dief practices his tracking exercises...and the Howling begins.  Originally posted on 10/29/97.





	The Howling

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  
> 
> *A little something for Halloween...*  
> 

It skitters along my nerves  
And I shiver as the wind blows.  
Doesn't he hear it?  
He's so intent on Dief  
He barely notes the cold.  


Easy for a Yukon snowman.  
  
Why did I let Benny  
Talk me into  
This noctural roaming?  
I should be in bed  
Under nice, warm blankets  
And Benny right beside me,  


Drifting off to sleep  
In afterglow,  
My cock up his ass,  
My hand 'round his cock,  
His soft moans  
Happy as he  
Snuggles back,  
Impaling deeper.  


But no, we have to trot  
Around the woods  
Watching Dief track 'n' sniff...  
Why is this my life?  
Mounties?  
Wolves?  
  
Okay, I know why,  
But all this woodsy stuff  
Is givin' me the jitters.  


Well, the moon looks good  
Especially shining on Benny.  
He's always beautiful  
But was made for moonlight.  


Again comes the howling  
And this time Dief lifts  
His head  
Ears pricked and ready.  


Thank God.  
My heart's pounding.  
"Benny."  


He turns, eyes silver-blue.  
"Yes, Ray?"  
"Don't you hear it?"  
"It's just a wolf."  
"Tell that to Dief."  


He looks and sees  
Dief coiled to spring,  
A low growl rumbling  
In a wolfie throat.  


"Oh, dear."  
"Oh, dear?  
What's with the 'oh, dear'?  
Benny..."  


But neither of us  
Has time to speak.  
Dief howls as we see  
The shape silvered  
On the hill.  


A whirlwind strikes  
And the world tilts crazily.  
My heart pounds  
As my head spins.  
I reach out for Benny  
As I hear Dief's battle growl.  


Tree limbs reach out  
And rake flesh and bone,  
Sharp teeth piercing  
And I hear Benny's scream.  


The pain/fear is ripped  
From my throat  
As I call my beloved's name  
And I touch hard muscle,  
Fangs gleaming ferally  
In silver light.  
  
Snarls and cries  
Echo in forest-blue,  
Screams mingle as fingers clutch,  
Torn lips whispering  
Words of undying love.  
And the light shines on  
Blood on the moon.  


Silence.  
  
The wind swoops down,  
Sweeping scattered leaves up  
Into dancing arcs.  
  
Off in the distance,  
Comes the howling.  


* * *

  



End file.
